


【毒哈】Skin Rash

by Silvia_ZC



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_ZC/pseuds/Silvia_ZC
Summary: 哈莉被小丑打，生气跑了，遇到毒藤，她喜欢哈莉，哈莉装作不知道，毒藤给了哈莉抗毒性，然后哈莉消气了又回小丑身边，毒藤生气。然而哈莉沉迷小丑，小丑早就厌烦她，各种虐待。哈莉终于受不了了，跑到毒藤的温室发泄+寻求安慰。发泄的时候被抓现行。玩梗，poison ivy=毒藤女=艾薇=毒藤=毒葛，一种北美常见的植物，皮肤接触后红肿起泡，无敌痒。





	【毒哈】Skin Rash

**Author's Note:**

> I may translate it into english later. No guarentee.

“嘿，嘿，我的女孩，我警告过你。”艾薇看着跪坐在地上满身伤痕的哈莉挑挑眉。  
“噢，red！布丁怎么能，他怎么能这么对我！”哈莉并不在乎毒藤在说什么。  
艾薇弯下腰凑近哈莉，伸出一只手，拎着着她的颈环，迫使她站起来。  
“这不是你跑来我的温室大闹一气，还瘫在地上哭的理由。”  
“red……”哈莉脸上的擦伤和因为眼泪晕开的眼影让她看起来可怜兮兮的，她两只手顺着毒藤的力道，拉着她的胳膊拼命喘气。  
“你怎么敢，还在叫我red？”  
毒藤另一只手不耐烦的掐住哈莉的脸，把她掼在角落里的花盆上。发出了陶土碎裂的嘈杂声。

“你利用了我的感情，你欺骗了我，而我现在不想听到你嘴里再蹦出一个字。”  
哈莉撑起身子，低下头又开始呜咽，连她的双马尾都因为刚刚动作松散了，垂头丧气的垂在脸侧。毒藤表情愈加不耐，她皱着眉。  
“你要怎才能听懂我的话？”她头痛的捏着鼻梁，“我，不欢迎你！”  
“别这样对我……”  
哈莉哭着站起来踉踉跄跄的走向毒藤。  
“red……我只剩下你了，please。”哈莉停在了艾薇面前，反而有些束手束脚。仰着头，想要拉毒藤的手，却在即将触到的时候瑟缩了。她叹了口气，垂下了头。  
毒藤的表情松动了。随后又硬下了心肠，谁知道这不是小丑的另外一个把戏呢？她不想看到小丑女，或着小丑的脸，她转过身。操纵着蔓藤缠着哈莉打算把她扔出去。  
“别这样对我，求你了！”哈莉终于伸出了手，想拉住毒藤，然而却被蔓藤快一步卷住了腰，拉离了地面。哈莉的手最终只是给毒藤的红发带来了一阵微风。  
“red！不，艾薇！我错了，对不起！”这句话也只是让蔓藤的动作稍稍温柔了一些。哈莉还是被扔出了温室。  
听到哈莉落地的闷声，艾薇撩了撩头发，细小的藤蔓顺着她的手缠上了她火红的头发，在她脸侧挽了一个松垮垮的法式辫。  
哈莉不是一个轻言放弃的人，从小丑都对她的纠缠都感到头疼就能看出来。  
艾薇皱着眉闪过哈莉的拥抱。  
“究竟是我那一句你听不懂。”艾薇用手指点了点头，夸张的耸了耸肩，“还是说你已经疯得听不懂人话了？”  
“不，艾薇，我只是希望你别像j一样也丢开我，你喜欢我不是吗？”哈莉契而不舍的继续拉近她们直接的距离，想触碰到艾薇。  
终于哈莉抓到毒藤在她提到小丑时的一个走神，抱住了艾薇的胳膊。  
毒藤像是被喷了除草剂一样，被狠狠的冒犯了。  
“看，你生气了，你还是在乎我的。”哈莉咯咯笑了。  
艾薇顺着哈莉的力道，想甩开，而哈莉却越抱越紧，半个身子都挂在了她身上。  
艾薇终于受够了。她一把把小丑女压在了温室里端粗糙的砖墙上，用蔓藤固定住哈莉的腰，拉开哈莉缠在她身上的四肢。  
“嘿，放手，别拉我的衣服！”毒藤疲于应付哈莉的胡搅蛮缠，只得招来更多蔓藤来遮住身上。  
“唔，原来你真的把植物当衣服穿……”哈莉还是停不下她那张嘴。  
“够了！”在她们之间纠缠的植物越来越多之前，艾薇终于爆发了。  
艾薇把无害的蔓藤换成了毒藤。她狠狠的拽着着哈莉的颈环，“要么你就这样，被毒藤绑着，挂在温室里直到你冷静下来，要么就放手，自己滚出去。”  
“亲爱的，你忘记你给我的礼物了吗？这些毒藤对我来说根本无效。”哈莉心情看起来十分不错。  
“不，小疯子。你对自然的力量一无所知。”毒藤扯下哈莉的puddin颈环，第一条毒藤占据了了颈环的位置。  
“这样很疼！”哈莉抗议。  
“我知道！”艾薇收紧着毒藤，恶劣的笑了。  
哈莉在蔓藤们交替位置的时候挣脱了一只手，一把勾住艾薇的脖子恶意的用粗糙的护腕使劲摩擦艾薇的锁骨。  
“你现在知道我是什么感受咯。”哈莉在手再次被捆住之前，顺手扯走了艾薇的头发中的那根蔓藤。  
艾薇火红的头发燃烧在苍白与浅绿的皮肤上。  
艾薇生气了，她让毒藤们加快速度，同时让两根原本缠在脖子上的毒藤穿过哈莉绑带的胸甲，蔓延向下，狠狠的在她腰上收紧。  
哈莉呻吟了一声。  
“嘘，安静点，别吵到我的植物们。”艾薇的手勾着墙上的藤蔓，勒住了哈莉因为呻吟而微张的嘴。

“嗯……”哈莉突然咬紧了蔓藤发出模糊的声音，像是在说No。

“我的女孩，你感受到了不是吗？嗯？”艾薇气定神闲，好似不再生气了。  
她凑近哈莉的脸，即将触到哈莉的鼻尖。哈莉的瞳孔微微扩大了，毒藤上传来的反抗力道越来越小。  
哈莉所有被毒藤触过的皮肤都泛起了灼热的刺痒，这个感觉十分的熟悉。是她小时候在后院不慎碰到毒葛时感觉一样，只是这次不像记忆中那般疼。先从脖子开始，然后蔓延到胸，到腰，然后是腿……裸露的皮肤燃烧了起来。  
哈莉难耐的喘息着，忍不住在粗糙的砖墙上蹭了一下。而艾薇自然没有错过她的动作。  
“嗯？”艾薇挑眉笑了笑。  
因为勒在口中的蔓藤，让吐字清晰都像是个挑战。哈莉尝试几次，只能发出不甘心的哼哼，她不懂，明明应该是免疫的。  
哈莉苍白的皮肤慢慢染上艳色，这是和毒葛接触产生应激反应。  
“这样才乖。”艾薇好整以暇，摸了摸哈莉的额头，随手解开了她松散了的双马尾。  
哈莉产生应激反应的皮肤十分敏感，因为扫在肩膀以及胸上的头发带来的痒意忍不住颤抖。  
“知道错了？”艾薇捧着哈莉泛起潮红的脸。  
哈莉的眼睛漫起雾气，她点头。  
“这才对。”艾薇稍稍放松了毒藤的禁锢。  
哈莉颤抖和扭动的动作明显放大了。艾薇的手接替了哈莉脖子上毒藤的工作。看着哈莉的样子，艾薇喉咙有些干燥，她吻上了哈莉的下巴。她的手一点一点的收紧。直到哈莉眼睛微微翻起，拼命张大嘴，却因为横跨过脸颊的蔓藤而办不到。艾薇犹豫了一瞬，还是松开了。  
艾薇的鼻尖轻轻的顺着哈莉的侧脸来回巡视，她能闻到哈莉身上甜腻的奶油味混合着血腥味和火药味，仔细闻还有一点点化工原料的刺鼻，以及植物清香。哼，小丑的印记还是这么顽固，想到这，艾薇伸舌舔过哈莉的耳后，一路到颈侧，最后印上了锁骨，在她苍白的皮肤上留下了一个浅浅的花瓣。这样哈莉散发的就是毒藤的味道了。艾薇满意的点了点头。  
哈莉刚刚从的缺氧带来的眩晕和快感回过神来。感受到了颈侧的湿意带来的清凉。她忍不住向着艾薇凑过去。却被腰上的毒藤死死的扣住。  
哈莉的胸甲本就因为小丑的殴打而破破烂烂的，绑带经过蔓藤粗暴的拉扯，更是岌岌可危，随着她凑向艾薇的动作，终于崩开了。胸部跳出了衣服的束缚，刚刚好微妙的擦过艾薇身上的植物。  
艾薇没料到，吸了一口气。哈莉被勒住的嘴里发出了哈哈的笑声。艾薇撤开了哈莉嘴上的蔓藤。  
“red，原谅我。”哈莉看起来格外正经，如果除去脸上压出的红痕和情动。  
她在艾薇开口之前，吻住了她嘴。哈莉用行动表示她不想听到艾薇的拒绝。  
艾薇愣怔。她在哈莉离开她再次回到小丑身边后，一直以为这是自己的一厢情愿，原来哈莉也是喜欢她的吗？在她回应之前，哈莉的舌头已经如入无人之地，在她嘴里大肆侵略。  
在哈莉结束这个吻的时候，艾薇下意识的又指使着蔓藤勒住了她嘴。  
“嘿！这不公平！”哈莉在被再次勒住之前说完了这句话。  
毒藤忍俊不禁，亲上了哈莉的嘴。她们之间隔着一根蔓藤。艾薇纠缠着哈莉的舌，毒藤则替她巡视着领地。  
“Ew！That’s sick! ”哈莉侧过头用肩膀蹭了蹭嘴，“但是我还挺喜欢的。”哈莉露出了一个灿烂的笑。  
通过这个动作，哈莉才发现缠在身上的蔓藤都松松垮垮的了。她挣脱出手，抚上艾薇的锁骨，向下探尽被植物覆盖的胸口，捧住植物所包裹着的果实。  
“哈……”艾薇因哈莉的触摸而微微后仰。  
艾薇从她的腰后探入护甲，一下一下抓过哈莉被毒葛染上胭脂的肌肤。哈莉被突如其来的触感刺激得一抖。松了手上的力道，靠在了艾薇身上。还好腰上还缠着几根蔓藤，不会腿软倒地。哈莉环住艾薇的脖子，像是个拥抱。艾薇一手慢慢下移，在哈莉的腰窝处来回试探。  
哈莉感受到艾薇的小心翼翼，在她耳侧发出轻笑。艾薇被耳边的温热熏红了脸。随后哈莉的舌头充满暗示性的探进耳廓。艾薇收紧了在哈莉腰上的手。  
哈莉终于挣出来一条腿，勾上了艾薇的腰。  
艾薇把哈莉压到墙上，一手抬起哈莉的胯。哈莉配合的收紧她揽在艾薇肩上的手。  
艾薇拉过哈莉另一条腿上的蔓藤，让哈莉挂在她腰上。她双手探入了哈莉的短裤。蔓藤们也有些躁动，不停的在哈莉的胸口流连忘返。哈莉呼吸渐渐粗重。  
“艾薇。”哈莉呢喃着，勾着她的腰，蹭着艾薇的耻骨。  
“叫我red。” 艾薇堵住了哈莉的呻吟。同时蔓藤也从艾薇的身上完全褪下，她一手托着哈莉，一手在蔓藤的帮助下撕开了哈莉的短裤。  
她们的亲吻发出暧昧的声音，随后被另一种更缠绵的声音压过了，哈莉的腰弓起了一个好看的弧度。  
艾薇微凉的体温贴在哈莉因为毒葛而发热的肌肤上，带来了温柔的爱抚，带走了难耐的瘙痒。彼此的手给身体带来舒适的战栗。哈莉意乱情迷，一只手顺着艾薇肩膀构勒出她的曲线。最后在花园中毒葛羞涩的花苞上停留，她没想过像毒葛这样的不近人情的植物会有花苞。花苞在在她手中绽放。

绽放的毒葛生长于庭院角落，趁着夜色蔓延攀爬抽动枝条，搅动露水发出的隐蔽啪嗒声，混杂着立于墙上的夜莺甜蜜的宛如哈莉嗓音的愉悦歌声，是夏日夜晚的花园随惬意微风带来的爱人间呢喃的耳语。


End file.
